Still
by hyejinpark
Summary: "BOHONG" ucapnya singkat dan ketus, "Tahun lalu kau juga sudah berjanji seperti denganku tapi kau ingkar dan menghilang. Lalu sekarang kau berjanji itu lagi !"


**.**

 **.**

 **_Still_**

 **Written by hyejinpark©2015**

 **|GS|OOC|KYUMIN_ANGST|Don't bash, no Plagiat allowed|Typo On|Bad diction|**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Sungmin mengerti di dunia ini, ada banyak alasan untuknya jika ia mulai bertanya dan membantah setiap jawaban. Jelas-jelas gadis itu masih dapat melihat dan berbicara dengannya, tapi mengapa semua orang menganggapnya tidak ada…

Dan kali ini apa lagi, sudah lebih dari satu jam gadis itu berdiam diri, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengacuhkan makan siangnya. Apalagi jika bukan soal jawaban dan alasan yang dibantahnya habis-habisan pagi ini.

"Kenapa belum juga kau makan Min?" sontak manik rubah itu terlonjak kaget, saat ada sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menyapa pinggang rampingnya.

Gadis bermanik rubah itu menoleh, menatapi pria dengan kulit sepucat mayat yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "ishh… pergi kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi!" usirnya ketus, mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Min" tawa renyah pun terdengar dari mulut pemuda kelahiran bulan februari itu. Dan malah semakin membuat gadis disampingnya itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Dengar ya Cho Kyuhyun, sudah puas kau mentertaiku sepanjang waktu? Kau kira aku ini badut apa!" serunya kesal saat lengkingan tenornya naik satu oktaf.

Sungmin, gadis itu cemberut lalu berbalik posisi dengan memunggungi Kyuhyun yang tadi disampingnya.

"Hei,hei,hei, kenapa marah eoh. Iya, iya aku minta maaf padamu Min, aku janji tidak menertawaimu lagi" mohonnya dengan nada memelas yang dibuat manja, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak sempit sang gadis tercinta.

"Ish, selalu begitu. Kau selalu begitu selalu membuatku kesal lalu meminta maaf. Ini sudah lebih dari setahun Kyuhyun!" ucapnya kesal namun bagi pemuda di belakangnya kini, Sungmin tampak semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Mianhe, aku janji ini takkan terulang lagi. Ah, majja! Bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, bagaimana jika malam sebelum ulang tahunmu kita berkencan atau kau ingin kita berpesta wine dengan barbeque di halaman?" usulnya lagi, membalik posisi Sungmin agar menghadapa ke arahnya.

"BOHONG" ucapnya singkat dan ketus, "Tahun lalu kau juga sudah berjanji seperti denganku tapi kau ingkar dan menghilang. Lalu sekarang kau berjanji itu lagi huhuhu…"

"JANJI!" balas Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingking sang gadisnya lalu menautkan keduanya – pinky promise.

"Aigoo, manisnya kelinciku ini." guraunya mencubit hidung mancung milik Sungmin.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam saja dan lalu cemberut…

"Kyu, kau tahu kan aku masih kesal. Setiap hari omma selalu menyuruhku untuk minum obat, omma juga selalu bilang padaku jika kau tidak akan menepati setiap janjimu lagi. Dan omma juga juga selalu bilang jika…"

"Ssttt" menempelkan jari telunjukkan di mulut sang gadis membuat ocehannya berhenti seketika.

"Mianhe, aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu setiap hari. Min kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh menatap manik onik teduh yang terarah padanya, tangan hangat itupun membelai pipi halus milik gadis kelahiran Januari itu, "mianhe aku janji ulang tahunmu nanti kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama lagi"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada melembut menangkup dengan tangan Sungmin dari pipinya.

Pria jangkung itu mengangguk, lalu mengecup keningnya lama sekali, sampai…

' **CETEK'**

Nampaklah sosok Leeteuk dari balik pintu, menatap sang puteri dengan sendu.

"Minni-a kau belum makan makanan siangmu nak?" tanyanya lembut, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih betah terduduk disitu.

Gadis itu pun menoleh, menatap manja sang ibu yang sejak tadi menatapnya sedih.

"Omma mengganggu saja, harusnya tadi ketuk pintu dulu. Aku kan jadi malu sama Kyuhyun" ucapnya lirih, menatap lagi manik onik Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Pemuda yang sudah lebih delapan tahun ini mengisi ruang hari Sungmin pun menoleh menatap Leeteuk yang masih setia dengan tatapan sendunya ke sang puteri.

"Omma, omma bagaimana jika saat perayaan natal di tahun baru ini kita berpesta wine. Sambil merayakan ulang tahunku , lagian Kyuhyun juga sudah janji untuk membuat pesta barbeque di halaman rumah kita, sebagai hukuman ingkar janjinya biar dia yang menyiapkan semuanya tanpa pelayan!" ucapnya mendelik tajam manik sang pemuda.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lirih, mengelus surai lembut sang puteri yang sangat disayanginya itu. Tersenyum teduh menatap Sungmin yang masih setia bercanda dan berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minni-a, puteri cantik omma" panggilnya lembut menyuruhnya untuk berbalik menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak ada disini nak. Bukankah dokter Park baru saja bilang tadi jika Sungmin harus banyak istirahat eoh?"

Sontak ucapan Leeteuk barusan membuat Sungmin kembali mendelik tak tenang sama seperti satu jam sebelumnya, saat dokter Park datang dan menceramahinya dengan berbagai jawaban dan alasan, tumpukkan kata dan kalimat yang malah membuatnya semakin pusing.

"OMMA" teriak Sungmin menepis tangan sang ibu dari kepalanya, beralih menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk disampingnya layaknya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ **Schizophrenia adalah penyakit kelainan mental yang membuat penderitanya tidak bisa membedakan hal yang nyata dan tidak. Biasanya sang penderita akan berfikir jika object yang dilihatnya adalah benar-benar nyata. Masih memiliki emosi layakanya orang normal kebanyakan dan masih bertingkah normal di setiap situasi.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lee Sungmin, tervonis menderita Schizophrenia setahun yang lalu…_

 _Ia kehilangan Kyuhyun disaat misa malam natal tahun lalu. Cho Kyuhyun, dua puluh tiga tahun saat itu, pergi dengan tragis dan meninggalkan trauma yang begitu dalam di mental seorang Lee Sungmin. Trauma yang membuatnya masih beranggapan jika Kyuhyun masih ada disampingnya sampai sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang nyata dan yang mana yang tidak. Yang ia lihat dan rasakan adalah Kyuhyun yang disampingnya._

 _Kyuhyun yang menemui dan berbicara dengannya, Kyuhyun yang selalu memeluknya, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu berjanji padanya untuk membuatkan pesta natal untuknya._

"Omma, ppaliwa jika kita tidak cepat maka akan terlambat untuk ke misa ke gereja" ucap Sungmin yang seakan-akan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang duduk mematung, tak bergeming menatap punggung rapuh sang puteri…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **-Hyejinpark-**

 **.**

 **09072015**

 **.**


End file.
